This specification relates generally to presenting search results.
Search engines identify resources (e.g., images, audio, video, Web pages, text, documents) that are relevant to a user's needs and present information about the resources in a manner that is useful to the user. For example, a search engine returns a set of search results in response to a user submitted query. A user may give more weight to search results that are associated with reviews, opinions, or other content associated with the user's social graph (e.g., contacts of the user).